Forum:Bernadette Blackadder
Forums: Index > Claiming > Category:Claiming Name:Bernadette Blackadder Age:18 Godparent:Pluto Family: *Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Blackader:Mother( Her mother is Trivia) *George Blackadder:Uncle *Harry Blackadder:Uncle *Leigh Blackadder:Half Sister(her father is Neptune) Appereance: Look at pic Personality: Bernadette is charming, witty, sarcastic and highly intelligent. She is also a typical child of Pluto. She is cold and anti-social. However, she sometimes breaks out of being cold and anti social and can be kind and flirty. She has a love for painting. She is very protective, and cares for her mother and uncle George more than anyone else, although she loves her sister Leigh dearly. History:Bernadette grew up in Camden,London. She had a normal life. She had great marks, was in every top group in school and had a loving family. She left school at 17, and moved out of her home to a flat in Cambridge. She decided that would be her university. She had no clue she was a demigod. She decided she would visit san fransisco a few weeks after her birthday. She sat in a coffee shop, writing something on her laptop, when a large creature crashed in through the window, and started attacking everyone. It was small( She doesn't know what the creature is). She ran and hid under the counter. She found a gun and a dagger in a small box (she thougt it was incase some tried to rob the coffee shop). She grabbed them both and shot the creature The creature fell, and she stabbed it a few times to make sure it was dead. She saw that as it bled the blood formed directions to some sort of camp. She took a picture with her phone, and followed them, until she reached camp Jupiter. She was told her father was Pluto, and she was full of pride. Possesions:The dagger, her phone, her laptop, a few outfits, a locket, several books and a ring. Legend:Trivia Traits and Abilities: Pluto's offspring are often cold-hearted and anti-social, as well as feared in most societies. They are immune to the effects of hellfire, as well as those of necromancy. Spirits and Sparti are bent under their rule, along with all of the dead. Since Pluto possesses two seperate aspects, Aidoneus, his Chtonic and dark aspect, and Plouton, his Tellurian aspect of riches, which he switches between, his offspring are born with control over one of these spheres. They are also able to adapt to Stygian Iron in order to use it. Chtonic Sphere Pluto's offspring who adapt to the Chtonic sphere: *Possess Necromancy, the dominion over spirits and the dead. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Are able to sense deaths at will, as well as foretell others' lifespan and fate in the Underworld. *Possess moderate Umbrakinesis, the ability to control and create pure darkness, as well as dense it into solid material. The more controlled/created, the higher the toll. *Can open up fissures in the earth that spout the blue, green or purple hellfires of the underworld, which affect the soul rather than the body of a target. They can also control it with their mind. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Are able to use Shadow Travel, the ability to turn into pure darkness and reform at a desired location. This power drains much vigor from its user. *Can open teleports to the Underworld which let them travel there with no ill effects. *'Blessing of Aidoneus': User prays to Pluto, and in return can temporarily turn into living hellfire. The power she has recived from Trivia is: She has basic healing power, but it dranis alot of energy. ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 18:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC)